Nothing left to lose!
by Amara Rose x
Summary: Sequel to 'Whatever Means Necessary' - all I gotta say is read and find out - :) x please review - incomplete
1. remember when?

**Hey guys here is a sequel to 'whatever means necessary' and I had a lot of fun writing this first chapter hope you enjoy and please review :) x**

* * *

_I reached up and cupped his face "hey...you and me can overcome anything and I promise that_ we_ will have a future...together" I said with a smile and brushed our lips together_

_"Together" he repeated and threw an arm over my shoulder as we began to walk toward the car_

_Knowing that whatever the future holds for us that we can handle it_

_Together_

* * *

_When they landed in Washington they were taken straight to the White House and given an audience with the president_

_"Well it turns out you weren't so trustworthy after all" president Reynolds let out a sigh as he leant back in his chair behind the desk as Vincent Keller stood a few feet Infront of him, Catherine at his side_

_"Attempted murder, kidnapping the list just keeps going on and on.."_

_"But dad it wasn't him, it was his..."_

_"Quiet Catherine" bob hushed his daughter before taking a deep breath_

_"And you put my daughters lives at risk..both of them,you should be given a life sentence for what you've done, locked up and throw away the key"_

_Catherine could feel her heart pounding against her rib cage and her breathing become shallow_

_"But in turn...you also saved them and took down your own father and for that I thank you"_

_He rubbed his hand over his mouth and looked at his daughter_

_"Catherine do you have anything to say about this?"_

_Catherine rubbed her sweaty palms off her jeans and took a step forward_

_"Yes I do" she took a deep breath before continuing_

_"When I found out who Vincent really was I was heartbroken, the one person who I really thought was there to protect me was actually there to hurt me" she let out a tired laugh_

_"But it wasn't until he explained everything did I realise that it wasn't him who was to blame, but his father and it was at that moment we decided to take down Micheal Keller (Mk) together"_

_She looked back at Vincent who wore a soft smile on his face as she reached out her hand, he walked forward and entwined there fingers standing by her side_

_"Because we'll do anything for each other so I'm sorry to say this but there is no way in hell that you or anybody also is going to take him away from me because I love him"_

_"And I love her" Vincent added_

_She held her ground staring bob directly in the eye_

_"And..." She continued "if you still want to have a daughter after this I'd advise you let Vincent go, everyone deserves a second chance right? You should know that better than anybody!" She tilted her head to the side waiting for his response_

_Bob looked at his daughter and saw that determined look in her eyes_

_"Well you are definitely your mothers daughter" he rose from the chair and walked around the front of the desk and toward Catherine_

_"Catherine all I ever wanted was a better future for you girls and Vanessa but I can see I've done you wrong"_

_He looked to Vincent_

_"And I'm sorry for what I did to your family, at that time in my life I was in a very dark place and made a lot of mistakes" he put out his hand and Vincent shook it_

_"Take care of my girl" he released his hand as Vincent nod his head_

_He pulled Catherine in for a hug "I hope some day you can forgive me for what I've done"_

_"I love you my little kitty cat" he whispered as a stray tear fell down his cheek_

_"I love you to dad" she whispered as he cupped her face wiping away her tears and pressing his lips to her forehead_

_"Ok Vincent" he took a deep breath "well since I won't be in office for much longer let's just forget this ever happened"_

_He looked to his daughter "I can see Catherine is standing strong with this one so...I will take Care of Korean government since they found out my daughter crossed international waters and entered there country illegally there a little angry"_

_He looked at her with a soft smile and walked back around his desk, leaning over it he put on a pair of reading glasses and looked threw a few sheets of paper spread across the table_

_Glancing up at his daughter he waved his hand_

_"Your free to go"_

_Both Catherine and Vincent breath out a sigh of relief and turned toward the door hand in hand walking away_

_"So what now?" He questioned and she shrugged her shoulders_

_"I don't know" she looked up at him with a smile and brushed there lips together_

_"But I can't wait to find out" she whispered relaxing into his hold as his arm wrapped around her shoulders climbing into the back of an awaiting car headed straight toward the air port_

* * *

**~ four years later ~**

"FREEZE NYPD" Catherine shouted as she ran down the street after a potential suspect in a case she was working on beside her best friend and partner Tess

They came to a cross roads and looked left and right

"I'll take this way" Tess pointed right and Catherine nod her head taking off left

She ran around the corner and fell to the ground when a bat was swung at her, she quickly pushed herself onto her feet and stood with her fist raised

He swung again and missed as Catherine rose her leg and kicked him in the ribs then grabbed the bat and yanked it out of his hold

Throwing it to the ground she turned around and got back handed but quickly bounced back throwing a right hook hitting the right side of his noise then rose her legs doing a full 360 kicking him into the side of the head knocking him to the floor

She Then pulled out her gun and pointed it at the man as he lay on the ground

"Don't move" she warned and pulled out her walky "Tess I got the purp"

She pulled his hands behind his back and cuffed him pulling him up to his feet

"Good work partner" Tess took the suspect from Catherine and pushed him toward the waiting squad car

Catherine took a deep breath and brushed a hand threw her hair before following after Tess.

When she reached the car Tess had the suspect put in the back and turned around to see blood on Catherine's forehead

"Your bleeding" She exclaimed and Catherine furrowed her eyebrows rising her hand to her forehead, then dropping it to eye level to see her fingertips covered in blood

"You ok" She asked and Catherine nod her head "yeah it's just a scratch" Catherine threw her friend a reassuring smile as she hopped into the car and they made there way toward the precinct with the suspect in toe

Tess pushed him threw the precinct and into holding while Catherine walked over to her desk and flopped herself down on the seat, she looked at her finger as she tapped it on the desk and glanced up at a photo that sat beside the computer screen

It was a pictures of her dad, heather, herself and Vincent at heathers graduation two years ago

After the whole Mk fiasco heather decided she wanted to go back to school and take a coarse in NYU graduating two year later at the top of her class, who new heather had both brains and beauty?

In the photo heather and Catherine are standing side by side with Vincent on her left and bob on heathers right, Vincent's arm wrapped around Catherine's waist as smiles covered there faces

She deflated deeper into the chair as Tess sat at the desk opposite her

"Hey only a couple more weeks and he'll be home right!" Tess said softly and Catherine threw her a reassuring smile

"Yeah...yeah I'm just being stupid" she let out a sigh and got off the chair

About six months ago Vincent was contacted about potentially returning to the army base to train new soldiers for combat

he thought about the offer and after we talked about it he decided to return to train the soldiers and so far he's been gone for three months but he's scheduled to finish and return home in three weeks

"I'm gonna grab a coffee you want one?"Catherine asked as she walked toward the staircase

"Yeah" Tess shouted as Catherine made her way up the staircase

The minutes she was out of hearing range Tess grabbed her phone and punched in a number before rising it to her ear

It rang for a few seconds before it was answered

"Hey Tess"

"Hey Vince" she paused "am..are you still coming back tonight to surprise Catherine?" Tess asked a little nervous

"Yeah I should be back in a couple of hours why what's wrong?"

"Nothing I just wanted to make sure...so how are you gonna do this, you want me to take her out for dinner then you..."

"No Tess it's ok I'm just gonna surprise her at the apartment but thank you!"

"No problem" Tess glanced behind her shoulder and saw Catherine coming her way with two coffees in hand

"Ok Vince gotta go cats coming" she quickly spoke down the line before slamming the phone down

"Everything ok" Catherine asked cautiously as she handed Tess the coffee and sat at the desk opposite her

"Yeah joe just canceled dinner again" she lied and Catherine's mouth formed an "O" as she took as sip of the hot liquid and started typing on the computer

"Sorry" Catherine whispered as she smiled at her friend continuing to type on the key board

When Catherine was too engrossed in the information displayed across the monitor to notice anything else

Tess smiled wickedly 'she has no idea'

* * *

**~ a couple of hours later ~**

When the clock hit 9:30pm and Catherine arrived home, she rubbed her hand to her forehead wiping away the beads of sweat as the scorching heat of July started to take an effect on her

she dropped her bag inside the door and turned around locking it before walking down the hall, and into the bedroom she shared with Vincent

A couple of months after the incident when everything went back to normal cat and Vincent decided to move in together so they bought a two bedroom apartment with a spacious kitchen, living room,

But Catherine's favourite room of all was there bedroom that dawned a huge king size bed which felt a little empty lately

She stripped her self of her jeans and blouse removing her bra to get more comfortable and changed into a pair of boy shorts and tank top tying her hair up into a messy bun

She walked back into the kitchen and turned on the radio so the sound traveled threw out the apartment

She grabbed new bed sheets from the hot press and walked to the bedroom to change the bed covers

She had just finished when she heard the front door open and close,

she furrowed her eyebrows 'The door was locked' she went to grab her gun Just As a voice circulated around the house

"Catherine!" Her heart skipped a beat when she recognised the voice

"Vincent" she whispered to herself as she walked toward the door and into the hallway, she stopped in her tracks when she looked up to see Vincent standing at the front door In his full uniform, duffle bag in hand

"Hey" he whispered with a smile and Catherine could feel tears well up in her eyes

"Vincent" she breath out and raced toward him jumping up Into his arms as he dropped his bag and caught her

"I missed you...so much" she rained kisses over his face before hugging him again

"I missed you too Catherine" he whispered in her ear "you have no Idea just how much" he lowered her back onto her feet and crushed there lips together

She dragged her tongue across his bottom lip and sucked it into her mouth, nipping and biting it which caused a growl to escape his lips

When they Pulled away she whispered in his ear "did I ever tell you how much I love a man in uniform!"

A seductive smile covered her face as She crushed her lips to his and wrapped her arms around his neck as he lift her into his arms bridal style

He walked them down the hall and into the bedroom laying her down onto the bed

he kicked off his boots and climbed his way up the bed kissing his way up her body, his hands following close behind

Goose bumps covered her skin as he unbuttoned the top half of his uniform and she slipped her hands under the material pushing it off his broad shoulders and onto the ground revealing a black tank that clung closely to his muscular physic

She gripped his hair as he ran kisses down her neck and chest until his mouth found hers again

He mumbled some incoherent words into her ear that she paid no attention to as his hands made there way under her top and lifted it over her head leaving her top half bare

gripping her waist he flipped them over and sat up pulling his shirt over his head then pressed his hands to her back pulling her closer to him as he took her nipples into his mouth she arched her back

How many night had he dreamt of this while away at the army base just wanting to hold her, kiss her, make love to her, to wake up next to her beautiful face every morning, he was scheduled to be home in a couple of weeks but considering he new the officers he managed to pull some strings and get released early.

She worked her way down his body and undid the buttons of his pants pulling them along with his boxers down his legs and throwing them the floor

He turned them again pining her between him and the mattress twisting his fingers in the material of her shorts and pulled them down her legs, her panties were next to come off but instead of using his hands he gripped the material with his teeth and dragged his tongue along the side of her thigh as he slid the material down her leg

He licked the inside of her thigh and stopped at her entrance dragging his tongue between her folds causing a loud moan to escape her lips

He continued to lick and kiss her sensitive nub pushing his tongue out entering her

she arched her back and gripped and handful of his dark hair as she shuddered under his touch

he continued to torcher her until she couldn't control it anymore and came with a loud moan

Vincent swallowed her juices and licked her once more before climbing back up her body so he was hovering over her face and lightly pressed there lips together so she could taste herself on his tongue

he positioned himself between her legs and pushed forward filling her completely

she clung to him as he thrust in and out, digging her nails into his back as he was close to the brink of insanity from the sounds emitting from his beautiful girlfriends lips.

He hovered over her as he quickened the pace pushing her over edge to another climax as he followed closely behind tumbling over himself, his fatigued body collapsing on top of her

After a few minutes he pushed himself up and looked down at the beautiful woman laying beneath him

"I love you" he whispered as she cupped his face and rubbed there noses together

"I love you too" she replied and lightly kissed his lips

He rolled onto his side as she did the same so they were face to face

His hand draped lazily over her waist as they tried to regain there breaths

"What are you doing here?" She whispered "I thought you weren't coming home for another three weeks!"

"I pulled a few strings and got released early and now i am so happy I did" he kissed her lips "why? d'you miss me" he teased and she wrapped her arm under his and hid her face the the crook of his neck inhaling his musky cent

She nod her head and kissed the pulse on his neck lightly "you have no idea"

When He pulled away he brushed some hair behind her ear and saw a mark at the right side of her forehead

"What happened?" He asked his tone filled with worry and she shook her head

"Oh this..."she brushed her fingertips over the cut "got too close to a suspect holding a bat"

She could see his jaw tighten with anger so she cupped his cheek and brushed her thumb over it

"I'm ok" she leant Forward and pressed her lips to his as he wrapped his arms around her waist holding her tightly to his chest

"Now where were we?" She whispered with a smirk and he quirked an eyebrow

"Oh...I think I can remember"

When his mouth found hers again He lightly traced his Hand up her thigh and squeezed her butt, But As things were becoming more heated Catherine's phone rang and they both let out a groan

"I swear if that's JT I'm gonna kill him" Vincent muttered under his breath that caused Catherine to giggle as she reached for her phone and pressed the green button rising it to her ear she answered

"Chandler" as Vincent propped his hands behind his head not worried about covering himself up as Catherine talked on the phone

"Hey Tess what's up...wait, wait Tess slow down...what do you mean he...how?when?...well do they have any leads on where he could be now...ok I'll be right there!" Catherine hopped off the bed and pulled up her jeans

"What happened?" Vincent asked as he got off the bed and walked toward her

Catherine whipped her head around her chest heaving deep breaths

"Guess what's come back to haunt us".

* * *

**its good to be back!**

**until next time **

**new writer :) x**


	2. Calm before the storm!

**Hey guys got inspiration for this story so thought while I'm having a little writers block with could it be? That I'd write this, hope you enjoy and please review :) x**

* * *

Vincent was about to open his mouth to say something when Catherine's phone beeped and she picked it up to read a message from Tess

_Bring soldier boy too_

She read the message and looked up to Vincent who was slipping on a shirt

"Tess said to come too" she stated and he nod his head.

Five minutes later Both were dressed and headed out the door.

* * *

"I still don't understand how this could have happened they were buried under a pile of security" Catherine grabbed her badge and gun as they parked outside the precinct and hopped out.

"Look cat I don't know how this happened but we'll figure it out ok" he reassured and she slightly nod her head but was still on edge as they pulled open the door and entered the precinct

"Cat" Tess called as Catherine pushed opened the double doors and they walked toward her desk.

"Come'on, joe wants to see you in the conference room asap" she said as she rose off the chair and all three made there way up the stairs and into the conference room

Joe stood pacing, clearly on edge and nod his head at Catherine and Vincent as they entered the room and took a seat

"So this is the situation so far William and Daniel Keller sons of the deceased Micheal Keller (Mk) and brother of Vincent Keller.." He nodded toward Vincent

"escaped rikers exactly two hours ago, we don't know how, just that the security at the prison was hijacked and the power was cut off" he grabbed a marker off the table and began to write on the white board that was placed at the top of the room.

"This is our time line" he drew a line on the board and began to plot points as Tess piped up

"Do you think there coming after Catherine?" she asked the question that was burning on everyone's mind.

"No" he replied and they all let out a sigh of relief

"Because..." He continued and they looked at him

"William and Daniel were found dead 30 minutes ago, there body's were found dumped under the Brooklyn bridge"

Catherine eyes strayed to Vincent as she eyed his reaction, she saw his face turn pale but he said nothing, just rose off the chair

"Can I be excused for a minute?" he asked and joe nod his head

As Vincent left the room Tess leant over to Catherine "I don't understand why he's upset. they, along with his father killed your mother and tried to kill you" She hissed

"Yeah Tess but they were still brothers, they grew up together, had memory's, it's actually because of me he left.." She trailed off but Tess cut her off

"No Catherine don't do that, this isn't your fault" Tess tried to reasure

"I'm gonna go see how he's doing" Catherine took a deep breath, rose off the chair and left the room.

Vincent sat on a bench a little down from the room, crouched over with his hands clasped together, his head turned when he heard the door open and saw Catherine walk toward him.

"I'm sorry Vincent" she said as she sat beside him

"Yeah" he muttered as he got up and walked toward the railing and clasped it with a tight grip.

"You know my family wasn't always like this, we used to have football Sundays and fishing trips" he swallowed a lump as he turned around and leant his back against the railing and folded his arms across his chest

"But then he lost that money and got involved with all the wrong people, he pulled my brothers down that dark path with him and he tried to pull me down too and nearly did but then I found you.."

Catherine looked up at him and saw a single tear fall down his cheek.

"I know they were bad people Catherine and that they'd only done bad things to you but sometimes I wonder what if I'd stayed, could I Have saved them"

Catherine's heart broke to see the pain in her boyfriends eyes and she wished there was something she could do to just make his pain go away but there wasn't.

Rising off the bench she walked to the railing and stood beside him.

"I don't know Vincent, like maybe if my father hadn't done what he had to your family then maybe none of this would have happened" she briefly closed her eyes until she felt Vincent pull her into his chest and wrap his arms around her waist

"Hey, you know none of this is your fault right? yes your father was part of the reason my dad got involved with the wrong people but at the same time my brothers were old enough to make there own decision" he stated and she shrugged her shoulders

"Do you regret it?" She asked her voice low, Catherine wasn't a very insecure person in general but when it came to her loved ones it was like a weakness

"Regret what?...picking you?" He asked and she nod her head

"No! Of coarse not, How could you ever think that Catherine I am crazy,deeply,madly, insanely" he said the words with such sincerity she could feel her eyes water "in love with you and if I ever had to choose between them and you again.."

He placed his finger under her chin and lifted her head to look at him "it would be you, Catherine...every time" he bent his head and brushed there lips together.

When they pulled away, Catherine reached up and brushed her thumb across his cheek wiping away a few tears that had escaped then cupped his face and kissed him once, twice then turned and they walked back into the room.

As They re-entered the room joe turned in there direction and began to talk

"Catherine you should know that Micheal Keller had a boss that him and his sons worked for and what Micheal did to you and your mother only scratches the surface of what these people are capable of"

In that moment Catherine felt like someone had reached inside her chest and pulled out her heart.

"You mean somebody ordered Mk to hurt me and my mom" she couldn't hide the shock in her voice

"That's still unclear, but we're checking every lead we have on Mk and his sons to see if anything pops up, but you should still be careful these people are incredibly dangerous and the both of you have stronger ties to this situation than anybody"

Catherine gave a quick glance to Vincent who she found was already looking at her

"And You think there gonna try something?" Vincent asked and joe dragged a hand over his mouth.

"All I know is that these people don't like witnesses and that's probably why whoever this is or they are eliminated your brothers"

Vincent nod his head and Catherine closed her eyes releasing a deep breath

Joe glanced at his watch and took a deep breath

"You know it's nearly midnight, you two should go home and get some rest you, got alot of information today, so take some time to process and we'll meet here again in the morning"

Catherine ran a hand through her hair and nodded her head "yeah" she muttered and gave Tess a quick hug before leaving.

* * *

"Well this has been an eventful night" Catherine said releasing a sigh as she flipped the light switch on in there bedroom and placed her gun and badge down on the bedside table before walking into the bathroom.

"You could say that again" Vincent muttered as he kicked off his shoes and pulled his shirt over his head.

"My head it still realing" she grabbed the hem of her shirt and pulled it over her head

"But moving on..." She continued "how did Tess know you were here?" She asked him narrowing her eyes as she pulled her jeans off so she was just standing in her bra and panties

"Spill it Keller, because I know For a fact that I didn't tell tess considering when you arrived home we got a little side tracked" she through him a smirk as she grabbed one of his t-shirts from the the wardrobe and placed it on over her head

"Is that my shirt?" Vincent asked as he stood in the doorway of there bedroom just wearing his boxers as he brushed his teeth.

"Stop trying to change the subject Keller and yes this is your shirt you were gone for three months so I may have slept in a couple of your shirts" she stated nonchalantly and he smiled shaking his head

"I'm waiting" she crossed her arms and lent against the bathroom door as he put the tooth brush back and turned to face her.

"or you know..." She continued "if you don't tell me I could just beat the information out of you".

Vincent gave her a 'yeah right' look and let out a sigh "When I found out i was coming home early i asked Tess to help surprise you" he admitted letting his hands drop to his sides and Catherine lowered her head and bit her bottom lip trying to hide the smile that was taking over her face.

"And you don't need this anymore..." He grabbed the hem of his shirt and lifted it over her head and let it fall to the floor.

"Because I'm here now" he cupped her face "and I'm not going anywhere" he reassured and pressed a soft kiss to her lips.

"You better not" she quirked an eyebrow "or I'll kick the shit outa you" she playfully threatened with a smile as he lowered his head and brushed there lips together.

"Oh really" he muttered In between kisses and she nod her head "is that a promise or a threat" he murmured and she gently clamped her teeth down on his tongue Then caressed where she bit with her tongue.

"Oh that's a question you don't need answering" she said with a smirk and pulled him toward the bed.


	3. right here and now!

**hey guys doing my best to catch up on this story so please let me know what you think xxx love you guys and as always please review :) X**

* * *

_"The only monster here….is you, you kill innocent people because of what happened to you, you lie, you steal and you cheat…believe me when I say I will never stop hunting you down until there isn't a breath left in my body" and with those words I spat in his face_

Catherine's eyes were frantic under the lids as the memories of what Mk and his sons had done to her invaded her mind

_He wiped his face with a handkerchief that sat In the front pocket of his suit and proceeded to rise his palm and back handed me with such force, that it knocked the wind out of my lungs as I hit the ground_

Catherine's eyes shot open like she could still feel the stinging sensation from the slap, then regaining her breath, she rose her hand to her forehead and wiped away the sweat

_Jeez its been nearly four years I gotta get over this  
_  
So Pushing her recent dream as far out of her memory as possible, she looked to the clock on the bedside table to see 4am _uhh!_ She then turned on her side to see Vincent was still in deep slumber

_At least one good thing came out of that Psychopath of a man _she thought.

Snuggling closer to him his arms automatically wrapped around her waist pulling her against his flesh, she smiled as she lifted her head off his chest and pressed her lips to the spot over his heart and giggled as she saw his nose scrunch, Even in his sleep he made her feel safe like nothing or no-one could ever hurt her..

_How is it possible to love someone this much_ she thought letting her chin rest on his chest. She studied his face dishevelled hair, plump lips, sculptured nose, goatee. _He's definitely one in a million _she thought letting out a sigh and Kissed his chest once more before closing her eyes and letting sleep take over once again.

* * *

_Buzz! Buzz! Buzz!_

Catherine woke to her phone blaring _what now?_ She thought letting out a groan, she leant over and grabbed her phone off the bedside table then as quietly as she could tip toed out of bed and grabbed Vincent's shirt off the floor and slipped it on careful not to wake the hunk of a man sleeping in the bed.

"Chandler" she answered briskly as she closed the door behind her after entering the bathroom

"hey cat, look i know it's bad timing but I just called to remind you about the assignment Joe gave us a couple of weeks ago"

_Shit! The overtime_

Cat slapped the palm of her hand off her forehead "shit!" she mumbled and let out a frustrating sigh "I completely forgot about that"

"yeah you and me both sista, but I just got a call from Joe who said we need to be downtown at noon"

"But can't he find somebody else to do it? I mean I only offered to do that overtime when I thought Vincent wouldn't be home" she really didn't want to spend her Saturday working

"I know cat and I'm sorry but we don't have a choice….." she paused "bright side Joe said it shouldn't take any more than two hours"

Cat tilted her chin up and took a deep breath "fine" she groaned and looked at the clock on her phone to read 8am "ok I'll see you later Tess, bye" was the last thing she said before hanging up. She wasn't annoyed with Tess, she was just pissed off that she had to work considering it was a Saturday and she had just gotten Vincent back.

Slowing opening the door she stopped in her tracks when she saw her beau looking at her with a small smile

"Hey" she whispered as she made her way toward the bed and climbed under the cover, once again taking her place at his side, letting her chin rest on his chest, she looked up at him as he brushed away a lock of hair and placed it behind her ear, he furrowed his eyebrows

"what's is it?" he asked his eyes soft but tone stern _God! can he read my mind or something_ she took a deep breath and shook her head

"I have to work today" she said with a pout

"What! But its Saturday you never work on Saturdays" he said with a pout matching hers

"I know babe! but it was a couple of weeks ago when he asked and I only offered because I thought you wouldn't be here" she said letting out a sigh "but Tess said it shouldn't take any more than an hour or two" she quirked an eyebrow as she sat up beside him crossing her legs and pushing down the shirt so it was covering all the essentials

"Okay" he nod his head "I can deal with that, now what else?"

"huhh" she furrowed her eyebrows and he gave her his don't-play-dumb-with-me look and tilted his head to the side waiting for her response

"Nothing its just….I had a dream" she pursed her lips together and shrugged her shoulder as she looked down at her hands

"about?" he urged her to go on

"The day your dad and brothers took us" she said looking into space then looked at him when she felt his arms wrap around her waist and lift her onto his lap so she was straddling him

"you know how sorry I am about that, Catherine if I could go back in time…" he was cut off when she pressed her lips to his for a slow passionate kiss, pouring all the emotions she was feeling in that moment into the kiss she let her hands rest on his fore-arms as one of his pressed against her back, the other found its way into her hair tugging it lightly she moaned into his mouth as their tongues entwined. Then pulling away she lent her forehead against his as they tried to catch their breaths

"I know.." she looked into his eyes "this is just something that's gonna take time" she smiled reassuringly as she pressed her lips to his again and let her arms wrap around his neck

"So when...do you….have to be…at work" he mumbled in-between kisses and she pulled away "noon" she said with a seductive smile as she pressed against his morning erection he groaned and crushing their lips together grabbed the hem on his shirt and lifted it over her head.

He kissed down her neck nipping her collar bone then soothing the bite with his tongue she arched her back and moaned loudly but was silenced when he covered her mouth with his and gripped her hips lifting up, she through her head back and bit her bottom lip as he filled her to the hilt.

* * *

"Look at all this stuff" Tess said shaking her head as she watched the men transfer the boxes from evidence depository and load them into the back of a truck

"cocaine, heroin, jeez there's gotta be over 30 million dollars' worth of drugs here"

"And your point is?" Catherine appeared at her side and handed her a coffee

"I'm just saying" she rolled her eyes then looked at the armed guard who was standing opposite them watching the loaders

"So what's the plan here? We escort this truck with just two unmarked cars?"

The cop nod his head "yeah we're trying to keep it low key, not draw as much attention"

Cat nod her head as the loaders pulled down the door of the truck and a girl with blonde hair, about her height appeared at the cops side, and smiled brightly at them

"Detectives this is Tyler one of our lab techs, she'll be driving the truck" he informed and she nod her head

"Ok we ready to hit the road" he asked and with everyone's go ahead cat and Tess made there way toward the car and sat in, waiting for the first unmarked car to pull out, then the truck, they then smoothly pulled out and followed behind the truck.

"So how was your morning?" Tess wore a hidden smirk as she took a sip of her coffee

"It was fine, how was yours?" She answered her question with another throwing her a glance

"Just fine?" She asked digging herself deeper and Catherine rolled her eyes

"what! I'm just saying...you have...a glow!" She muttered and cat quirked an eyebrow

"A glow?" She questioned and Tess nod her head

"Yup you got that sex glow it's all over your face, but i can't say I'm surprised since you haven't seen your boyfriend in three months you too probably banged it out last night!" She said with a smirk causing her best friends to smile and blush

_Damn Tess!_

* * *

When they were nearly at the drop off sight for the drugs cat pulled up to the traffic lights at an intersection and waited for the light to change colour

"So how are you and Joe doing?" Catherine asked as she took a sip of Tess's coffee then handed it back to her

"Okay I guess" Tess answered her voice quiet, cat quirked an eyebrow _this doesn't sound like my best friend_!

"Hey everything okay?" She asked, her voice soft though she could hear cars honking up the street she figured it was just traffic getting backed up

"Well?" She looked in Tess's direction waiting for an answer but as Tess opened her mouth to speak cats eyes widened as she looked past Tess and out the passenger side window to see a van driving at full speed toward them and the next five seconds all the windows shattered as the van smashed into the right side of there car causing it to flip on its head.

**Too Be Continued...**

* * *

***nail biting* ohhh whats gonna happen next, will upload the nxt chap as soon as i can. ****and i'm a little uncertain at the moment so i would b very grateful if you guys could let me know (pm/review) what u think?! p.s sorry if there are grammer mistakes.**

**please review **

**until next time **

**New Writer X**


	4. its time to find the truth!

The blood rushed to Catherine's head as she began to regain consciousness and the sound of screaming and gun fire filled her ears. As her eyes opened she looked to her left to see Tess still unconscious, so she placed her hand on Tess's shoulder and shook her until she heard a grunt

"Tess, Tess wake up" she shook her until her eyes opened and she looked around

"what happened?" Tess asked, her voice groggy

"it was an ambush" she replied breathlessly and pressed one of her hands into the roof as she used the other to press the release for the buckle as Tess did the same they could still hear screaming from the street so when Catherine made it onto her knees she crawled out the driverside window and crouched down beside the turned car and kept her head low as she pulled out her phone to call for backup

"4/5 cops to Central we got shots fired, we need immediate back on our location..." Just then A shot was fired from one of the gunman an burst the tire she was hiding behind

She ducted lower as she could still hear the screaming so lifting her head over the car she saw the cops who were guarding the drugs being dragged down the street and a man in a balaclava trying to pull Tyler out of the truck but she was having none of it as she held onto the steering wheel with one hand and screamed her lungs out, cat looked to her left as she Tess crawl out of the car and lent her back against it.

Catherine's mind was going over a million miles a minute as she propped over the car and shot a few rounds towards the man as NYPD helicopters circled the man shot back but Catherine ducted then once the shots came to a hault she looked over to see the man push Tyler into the truck and take off

_Not so fast_ she held her gun in her hand as she ran out from behind the car and ran as fast as she could making it close enough to the back of the truck she jumped and grabbed a metal bar beside the door and pushed her back up against it and held on for as long as she could until the men took a sharp corner and Catherine was thrown into the air and onto the hood of a car then slid off and hit the ground

Lifting her head she looked forward to see the truck speeding down the street and cursed under her breath as she pushed herself onto her feet and rushed back to Tess.

* * *

**Catherine's POV**

"Where did they take detective Vargas" I asked as I sat on one of the beds and removed my shirt to reveal black and blue Bruises all over my right rib cage and back

"There taking her down to the x-ray room the doctor thinks her leg might be broken" the female nurse with long red wavy hair and blue piercing eyes informed as she made me lift one my arms over my head to get a closer look at my wounds, I wince

I had a few cuts on my ribs, arms and back and a nasty gash on the right side of my forehead and behind my right shoulder that required stitches

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger right!?_

As I placed my shirt back on I could hear voices coming from down the hallway so I hopped off the bed and made my way toward the door

"Look Can you just tell me where she is...well can you tell me if she's alright?"

As I walked down the hall, I stuffed my phone into my back pocket and pulled out a hair tie placing my hair into a messy bun, All my muscles ached

_Well I guess that's what happens when your in a car accident then thrown onto the hood of a car! In the same day._

When I rounded the corner and the voice got closer I recognized it to be JT

When I saw JT who was talking/yelling to one of the nurses I looked behind him to see someone sitting with there head low and fingers entwined _Vincent!_

"Vincent..." I said my voice low _Jeez why do I sound like I'm about to cry_

His head shot up when he heard my voice and in a nano second I was surrounded by his arms I let my eyes close as I wrapped mine around his back And laced by fingers together as I buried my face in his chest And Took a deep breath

"I saw what happened on the news" Vincent was the first to say in a whisper as he pulled away, taking a step back he looked me up and down

"Nothing broken!" He asked and I shook my head, looking up at him he looked so..worried

"No I'm fine but they've taken Tess down for an x-ray they think she might have broken her leg" I saw JT's face when I told them about Tess and I wasn't sure what look I was seeing...worry, relief maybe

My phone made me jump a little and I took a deep breath fishing it out of my back pocket "chandler" I answered switching on full serious mode suddenly I'm pissed, extremely pissed

"I don't know…yes I'm fine but Tess is getting an x-ray done now they think she might have broken her leg…..was there a leek….well who FUCK was running this op we could've been killed….wait you don't think it was?" I looked to Vincent who was wearing the same grim expression as I was

"…ok I'll be right there." I press the end button and stuff my phone into my pocket, leaving out an exasperated sigh I place my hand on my forehead and drag it down my face

"JT will you stay here with Tess and tell her I'll be back as soon as I can, Vincent can drive me back to the precinct and as soon as I figure what's going on I'll be back ok" JT nod his head as Vincent and I made our way toward the car

Sitting in I arch my back and wince as my stitches brush off the seat and I grit my teeth to hold in the grunt of pain

"you ok" he asked and I nod my head easing back into the seat I release a shuddering breath as we take off toward the precinct.

* * *

When we arrived at the precinct, I sat still for a minute And closed my eyes taking a deep breath

I furrow my eyebrows_ what the hell just happened?_

Opening my eyes I ran a hand through my hair and turned my head to see Vincent was already looking at me

"Better find out what the fucks going on" she said adjusting her gun holster and hopping out of the car

* * *

At the precinct Catherine and Joe, looked over security footage from the block where they were transferring the drugs, minutes before, during and after the crash.

After hours past at the precinct Joe excused her to go home and get some rest, she agreed with a list of what she had to do in her head

_Take a shower_  
_Go to the hospital to see Tess_  
_Kick the shit out of whoever was running this op..._

_yeah that should do it, for now_

* * *

Arriving back at home, Vincent helped me out of my jacket and I winced as my shoulders went back and I could feel the stitches and Bruises...very painful bruises

"You want some help in there?" Vincent asked his voice soft and caring _God I love him so much!_

I turned to look at him and went on my tiptoes, giving him a soft kiss and shook my head

"No, I think I'm ok, but I promise that if I need you I'll call.. ok!" I did my best at an attempt of a smile and it seemed to work as his shoulders relaxed and he released a breath nodding his head.

Making my way toward the bathroom, I closed the door behind me and turned the dial switching on the shower

Kicking of my shoes I Turn so I'm stood in front of the mirror And reach for the hem of my shirt and Try to lift it over my head but the further up my body I pulled it the more pain I feel and finally freeing myself from the material,it drops to the floor

Looking back at the mirror I notice a few unwanted tears fall down my face but I wipe them away and take a deep breath

_Looks like I'm gonna need his help after all_ Walking to the door I open it slightly and call his name

"Vincent!" I shout and a minute later he appears at the door

"Yeah?" He quirks an eyebrow and for some reason I can't help it as unbidden tears fall down my face

"Will you help me please?" I ask in between sobs and his mouth slightly drops as he see me start to fall apart

"Oh baby of coarse I'll help you, Come'ere" he gently pulls me into his chest and wraps his arms around me as I start shaking, he kisses my hair

_What the hell is wrong with me, why am I so weak?_

I mentally kick myself as i close my eyes and lean my forehead again his chest as more tears fall, he cups my face and lifts my head so I'm looking at him

"You need help getting undressed?" He asks caressing my cheeks with his thumb and I nod my head

"Ok" he whispered with a nod and without breaking eye contact reached behind me and released the clasp On my bra letting it fall to the floor, he then undid the buttons of my jeans and pulled them along with my panties down my legs, I grab onto the sink as I step out of them

On his knees he leans In and kisses my scar, then rising to his feet brings our lips together and slides his tongue Into my welcome mouth

_This is what I need, him all of him here, now...no but_

Pulling away our breaths our ragged as he leans his forehead against mine, I place my hands on his biceps and squeeze tightly, While clamping my eyes shut

"It's ok to be scared, you know" I hear Vincent whisper

"And I know your gonna find whoever did this and kick the shit out of them!" He said and I could hear the hint of amusement that made me smile

"Dawn straight" I reply with a smile as I finally reopen my eyes and look at my safe haven.

_he is right, he knows me so well_ the thought brings a smirk to my lips

Because When I find the person who hurt me and my best friend and the people who are trying to hurt my family, I am going to

Rip them Apart!


	5. Unknown

**Catherine's POV**

the Days past as the week dragged on and before I new it Friday was here and I was sitting cross legged on the bed going through the case file from the Keller murder while Vincent was gone for a jog. I read through the file over and over until my brain finally had enough.

closing over the file I fell back onto the pillows and released a puff of air

"Baby!" I hear vincent shout from the living room

"In Here!" I replied grabbing the file and shoving it under the bed

"Hey babe.." Leaning on the bed he bent his head and kissed my lips "you tired" He asked pulling his sweat soaked shirt over his head as he walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower

"Nope just trying to contain my excitement knowing that in less than 24 hours we'll be on a plane heading to Washington...whoopee" i lean against the pillows and close my eyes wishing the events that had happened within the last few days hadn't and that we could just go back to the night when Vincent had come home and everything was good

"Catherine.." I pop one eye open to see him leaning against the doorframe with his arms folded

"He's your dad and he loves you, yeah he made mistakes but thats part of being a parent and if that's not a good enough reason for you to go then...remember heathers going to be there and you said you wanted to spend more time with her so nows your chance"

i smile as i role me eyes and lean my back against the head bored_ Yeah I guess_

coming to sit infront of me i take his hand in mine "How are you so forgiving?" I ask entwining our fingers.

"After everything he's done to you, to your family how can you just forgive him and encourage me to have a relationship with him, I love my dad of coarse I do and i want to forgive and forget but i don't know, i guess that's easier said than done" i stare down at our hands and release a breath.

"Catherine..." I look up and smile when i see him use his other hand to pat his lap for me to come sit so i crawl toward him taking my spot and wrap my arms around his neck

"baby there were a lot of things different back then, first of all you were put in an adult the situation that had nothing to do with you, second you moved to a different state where you didn't know anyone besides your mom and thirdly your didn't have me" I smile as he kisses the top of my nose

"Now come my little princess.." I squeal as he lifts me over his shoulder and walks us toward the bathroom

"It's shower time" were his last words as he walked through the door and kicked it shut with his foot.

* * *

As the clock neared 11am I grabbed my leather jacket from the couch and pulled it on

_three days, just three days_ I repeated the mantra in my head

"Catherine if you don't hurry your ass up we're gonna be late for our flight" Vincent hollered and I couldn't help but roll my eyes

"I'm coming keep you hair on" I shout back and get a feeling of déjà Vu, I smile at the memory

Grabbing my suitcase i smile sweetly at him as I pass him out the door and head to the car.

Placing my suitcase in the car I stood back and waited as Vincent put his in "Shit.." he mumbled after placing his bag in the boot, i looked at him with a quirked eyebrow as he turned on his heels and headed back into the apartment

"I'll be right back" he said before disappearing into the building _weird!_

* * *

As Vincent reached the apartment he turned the key and took long strides through the apartment until he was in there bedroom

Walking into the closet he reached to the tallest shelf and grabbed his gym bag, dropping it onto the bed he unzipped the front pocket and grabbed a small black square box that was hidden under his clothes and held it in his hand taking a deep breath he slowly opened the box and stared at the two Carat Princess Silver cut engagement Ring

_Holy shit! Am I really doing this? _Vincent felt a surge of adrenalin coarse through his veins as he closed over the box and tucked it Into his jacket pocket, Then grabbing his bag put it back in its place.

Vincent knew from the minute he met Catherine four years ago that she was different, and soon he learned just how much different with her stubborn attitude and sarcastic comments he didn't know what it was that made his feeling grow for her as strong and fast as they did but he couldn't help it and falling in love with her was the best thing to ever happened to him, she was the best thing to ever happen to him and he thanks god everyday that she gave him a second chance after everything that happened because everyday since then he's fells more in love with her than he ever thought possible and he knows he may have made stupid decisions in the past but there was no way he was letting Catherine chandler get away.

walking out of the apartment building Vincent took steady breaths as he headed toward the car. opening the door he slid in and wrapped an arm around Catherine, moving closer she lent her head against his shoulder and closed her eyes oblivious to the millions of thoughts running through her mans mind as to how he was going to ask the love of his life to marry him.


	6. bye xx

**Hey beasties**

**I'm sorry to say this but its how i've been feeling for awhile now and i'm sorry to anounce that i will not be writing fanfiction for batb anymore. Since it was anounced that season 4 would be the last I've felt a disconnect and I just dont want to leave my readers wondering if they'll ever be finished. Batb has been such a big and influential part of my life that I will always remember and hold close to my heart and you beasties, are the most beautiful people I've had the pleasure of knowing. but for me its time to move on.**

**So lastly I just want to thank all of my readers who have supported me and my writing over the past 2 years and I truly will never forget you. Thank you xx**

**Love,**

**Amara rose x**


End file.
